


Burns

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [7]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Burns, Caring Aaron, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt robert, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert burns himself while cooking dinner.





	Burns

 

Robert was cooking dinner for him and Aaron. They were spaghetti with pasta sauce and meatballs,  

 Robert stirrsd the pasta sauce and then he went to check the on the garlic bread in the oven, which was done.

Not really thinking he opened the oven door and he pulled the tray out of the oven and lifted out, and he went to put it on the side, 

 Letting go the tray immediately. and it landed on the floor with a loud clang! 

 "Ah fuck!" He cried as he bit his lip, 

 

He looked down at his hand which was all red and tender, and starting to blister is well...

 

By then everything was ruined the pasta sauce was burnt, the pasta was not edible, and the garlic bread was all over the floor, 

It was a right mess.. it really was...

 

So he cleaned everything up and he threw it all away... 

 

And had to order takeout instead....

 

While he was waiting for the food to come, Robert sat down on the sofa and watched some T.V. to pass the time.

 

Five minutes later, the door opened and Aaron walked in, 

"Hey" Aaron said,

 

"Hey" Robert responded "how was work?" 

 

Aaron shrugged.

"It was alright" he said, and he sat down next to his husband on the sofa, 

 

There was a second od silence and then Aaron spoke up,

"What about you how was your day?" he asked.

 

"It was ok" Robert said "didn't really do a lot, just cleaned the house" 

 

Aaron nodded in response.

 

And they sat and watched T.V. for a while, 

 

Once their food had arrived, they sat down at the table and then they started to eat their food.

 

Conversation at the table was pretty much nonexistence, neither of them really said anything.

Since they were too busy eating. 

 

<<<<<<<<After dinner>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

They were both and they were watching a movie together,

 Aaron reached over and he went to take Robert's hand in his. but Robert pulled it away as he did so, 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered slightly, 

"What's wrong?" he said his voice laced with worry "didn't hurt you did i?" 

 

Robert shook his head,

"No" he said his voice breaking slightly.

 

Aaron's brow was still furrowed, 

"Then... then what's the matter?" he said

 

Robert took his right hand. he turned it over so that his palm was showing, and he showed it to Aaron. 

Aaron eyes went wide with shock and his lips were slightly parted, 

 “Oh Rob”’he said sadly “How did this happen?” he said as he inspected his husband’s hand.

 

”I burnt myself, by touching a hot pan" Robert said, 

 

Aaron gave Robert a sympathetic smile, 

”Does it hurt?” Aaron asked,  

 

Robert gave a slight nod.

”Yeah a bit” he said, 

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aaron said, 

 

"I didn't want to be a burden" Robert explained "you've got enough to deal with, without me adding to your problems"

 

Aaron sighed.

"Rob your not a burden at all, your my husband" he said, 

 

"I know" Robert said "i just didn't want you to make a fuss that's all" 

 

"Robert your hurt" Aaron said "of course I'm going to worry about you, what kind of husband would i be if i didn't eh" 

 

 "I know I'm sorry, i should've said somet-" Robert started to say but Aaron cut him off, 

 

Aaron brushed him off.

"Its fine" he said "it really is" 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again, 

“Right c’mon need to run that under cold water” he Said.

 

They both stood up from the sofa and Aaron guided Robert over to the kitchen sink 

Aaron turned the tap on, and he put Robert's hand under the running water,

Robert wincing slightly as he did so. 

 

After about a minute of doing this, Aaron turned the tap off, and then they both walked away from the sink. 

 And they made their upstairs, 

 

Robert entered their shared room, and he sat down on the bed. While Aaron went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit, 

 A couple of minutes later Aaron walked room and he sat down on the bedside his husband. he put the first kit next to him. he opened the bag and he got out a tube of cream,

he undid the cap. He squirted some onto his hand  and then he gently rubbed it over his husband’s right hand, 

 

A couple of minutes later he had finished. 

He screwed the cap back on the onto the tube of cream, and he put it back in the bag. 

Aaron rummaged through the bag and he got out a bandage. he unraveled the bandage and then he carefully wrapped it around Robert’s hand, 

Once he had done that, he took the remaining bandage, he cut if off with a pair of scissors and

then he put the left over bandage back in the bag.

 

"There you go" Aaron said once he was done, 

 

"Thanks" Robert said, 

 

Aaron brushed him.

"Eh don't mention it" he said, 

 

"Yeah but still" Robert said thanks though.." 

 

"Like i said don't mention it" Aaron responded,

 

And with that. He stood up from the bed and he took the first aid kit back to the bathroom.

While he did that, Robert made his way back downstairs. Aaron following closely behind him,

 

They both walked over to the living room. Sat back down on the sofa, and they

went back to watching the T.V. 

 

After about ten minutes, Aaron broken the silence and he spoke up, 

"Rob" he said suddenly.

 

"Yeah" Robert said,

 

"What would you do if it wasn't for me eh?" he said. 

 

"I don't really know" Robert said truthfully "and i don't think i would want to either" 

 

"Well... lets just hope that you'll never have to find out" Aaron responded, 

 

 "Yeah i hope so too" Robert said "because i don't think I'd last very long if i didn't"

 

"Yeah i don't think so either" Aaron said in agreement "because let's face it, you'd be lost without me, wouldn't you?"  

 

"Yeah i would" Robert said, 

 

"Well... then" Aaron responded. 

 

And with that, they went back to watching the T.V. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
